


Lovely sounds.

by IIzakuraII



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Trauma, Deaf! Riza Hawkeye, F/F, Mute! Maria Ross, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: Maria Ross, a mute. Riza Hawkeye, deaf. Lives are both a living hell. Think it's worse, try going to high school.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N- Yahoo! I got my black, fatass up and decided to actually write this even though I got lazy and took a nap. So yeah, enjoy the chapter .

Hi, I'm Maria Ross and I'm mute. You may be wondering, "How can you make it past life if you can't speak?" Well, if you thought that life was gonna be hard not speaking, PFFT, try actual high school. It ain't easy. And so many people say "Wow, you're lucky to be mute." Being mute isn't a privilege, hun. Sorry to break it to you. Imagine not even able to say "Good Morning" because you can't. 

Now before I get into this, let me introduce you to the bitches to richest, the jocks to cocks [dicks], and the hots to thots.

Denny brosh= Literally my best friend since childhood. The biggest weeb you'll ever meet in high school. A cinnamon roll and sour patch kid all rolled up into one.

Sheska= Sheska is one of the most nicest people you'll ever meet in high school and probably the most innocent. Sheska is extremely cute like adorable cute. Literally the only person who will help with your homework. Also, she doesn't play when it comes to friends. 

The "Mustgang"= Who the hell actually sat down and thought that THIS NAME was a good idea? 

Roy Mustang= The dumbass that came up with idea. Now this is the type of person you meet in high school. Bully/Teaser.

Jean Havoc= Eh, he's chill. He just wants to gets girls but other than that, he pretty chill. He'll joke tease.

Kain Furey= There are times I feel bad for the little guy. He joined the Mustgang just because he wanted to be cool but is only known for homework or I like to call, a homework slave. He doesn't bully you nor tease but he'll apologise if he feels like he said anything bad. 

Rebecca Catalina= Your basic white teenager girl who is the cheer captain. Can be bitchy at times but other than that, she's pretty nice.

Olivier Mira Armstrong= All I have to say is that she lives up to her last name.

Miles= I mean, he is a human sour patch kid.

Mr. Falman= He was in the military and is now that one teacher who gets interrupted after every word he says. 

Ms. Curtis= Mixed with strict and chill. Ever disrespect her, that ass was going straight to the office. But, she does have a thing for crushing. All you have to do is tell her and she'll either move you or partner you, sometimes both.

Nurse Trisha= The sweetest, kindest nurse you'll ever meet.

Now without further ado, let's get onto the story 

"Maria..." A hand slammed on my desk, waking me up in a heartbeat.

"Stay awake, Maria." Ms. Curtis walks back to the whiteboard.

//《= writing.

《 Why you been so tired lately?

《Idk, just tired 

《Heh, you need some night quill.

《Hell naw! I already hate the taste of medicine, what makes you think I'm going to drop a whole spoonful of night quill down my throat?

《God, you're so dramatic when it comes to medicine.

《I just hate the taste.

《But you didn't say that when Nurse Trisha gave you that Alka Seltzer.

《She had lemon lime.

《But when it's flavored, you like It?

《Yup, surely do.

The bell rang for lunch.

"Everybody have a nice lunch, make sure you finish pages 23-32."

I got up from my seat but I was stopped by Ms.Curtis.

"Maria, I need to talk to you."

I go to her desk in concern.

"What's wrong? You've been failing your classes, not paying attention, falling asleep. What's the matter?"

《I don't know. 

"You are failing half of your requirements." [Grades you need to get into the next grade]

《I don't know what do to. Just school itself is stressing me out plus there isn't no other kids like me. All my friends can hear and speak.

"It doesn't-" She took a big sigh.

"You're about 16 in high school. I get it, you're the only mute. But you need to improve, Maria."

《Thank you, Ms.Curtis.

"Anytime, Maria."

I nod and walk out the classroom. Ms. Curtis treats me like a daughter of her own but she wants the best for me and I understand that.

I go to the lunchroom and sit at my table with Denny and Sheska.

"Sooo, what did Ms. Curtis want you for?"

《Nothing much, Denny. She just wanted to talk about my grades.

"I mean, you are failing. Better be happy Sheska don't know about this."

"Don't know about what?" Sheska sits down.

"Heh...nothing..."

"Riiight..."

"So, anyone thinking about crushes?"

"Denny, it's literally September. Give us time."

"You're right, you're right."

"At least we aren't dealing with the Mustgang that much this year."

"Well speak of the damn devil."

Roy walks over to our table and places his hands on the table.

"Well Well well, isn't it the Bookworm, Denny boy, and Mute?"

"Isn't 2/3 of your group is forced?"

"Shut up, Bookworm. Isn't your mother still in the hospital?"

《Her mother has nothing to do with a group. Leave them out of this.

"Woah, chill. Just because everyone at this table doesn't have parents doesn't mean that you have to be offended over every jok-"

Sheska quickly grabs a fork and points it to his face.

"Say one more thing and I'll pick out your eyeballs with this fork."

"Calm down, bookworm. You losers can't take no joke." Roy walks away from our table. Sheska still ready to stab his eyeballs out.

"Sheska, you alright?"

"Yeah."

《He's a dick. 

"He's Mustang..."

《Denny, who's our next class?

"We got Mr. Falman then Mr. Curtis."

Oh, I completely forgot about Mr. Curtis. Our big ass health teacher. The husband of Ms. Curtis. And our History and Math teacher, Mr. H. We call him that because nobody can't spell his name. Again, he's the husband of Nurse Trisha.

"I think after than we end with Mr. H."

《Thanks, Denny.

"You're welcome."

The bell rang, allowing us to dismiss to our next class.

●●●●●

"Okay, class. Quiet down now! Quiet down." After a few minutes of the class talking, they finally settled down..

"Great, now. What we learned last week-" His voice fainted out by my writing. When it comes to writing, everything is just slient. 

The slience of my writing by Mr. Falman yelling my name as if he was a sergeant.

"Maria Ross! Pay attention!"

《Sorry!

He looks at me before looking at board again.

Usually if he catches you writing or getting handed a note, you have to read it out loud to the entire class.

"Wow, all she gets is a stare? Meanwhile if we get caught with a note, we have to read it. But if she gets a note or god forbid writing one, she gets a stare."

《I can't speak, huge difference.

"Oh, it doesn't. Mr. Falman can read them or simply-" He snatches the notebook away from me.

"I can." He says as he turns to a page in the notebook.

"Stop it, Roy!" Sheska says as she went to grab it. She was playing tug o war with a notebook. Sheska had it in her grip and almost pulled it away from until Roy started pulling way harder and yanked it from her, falling her fall. Luckily, Kain was there to catch her before her head had hit a desk.

"Chill out, man. Just give it back."

"Y-yeah..."

Roy didn't listen and started reading it anyways but instead of reading out loud one of my writing prompts, he started reading convos between me and Denny.

"Have you heard of the new season of OHHC? Kiss kiss, false alarm. There is no new season, you weeb."

"HEY, STOP IT!" Denny attempts to grab the notebook but only to get pressed against the wall.

"What if I don't?"

"I'll...i'll..."

"Right, nothing."

He turns to another page, a more serious one.

"What if they find out, Denny? They won't anytime soon, Mars. Yes they are, everyone is going know me as that les-"

Before he can finish his words, I quickly snatch the notebook out his hands.

"What the hell, Maria or should I say, Mars.

The whole class started laughing. Denny and Sheska gave the boys a pissed off stare. It wasn't that bad but bad enough for me to run out the classroom while Denny and Sheska chased after me.

●●●●●

I pack my bags and slammed my locker door. I hear footsteps from behind me, it was Denny and Sheska.

"Hey, are you okay?" 

I shake my head. 

"Do you want us to walk you to the subway?" I forgot my friends were ride or die mixed with true friends. They were about to ditch to make sure I went to the subway safe and sound.

《I'm fine, thanks for asking though.

"I'll Mr. Falman you felt sick and went home." Sheska ran back to the class to tell Mr. Falman.

"I'm still going you with you, Mars."

《You don't have too.

"Nope, not about to happen. We're going together. You're going to make it to the subway safe and sound."

《Okay...i guess.

Denny picks me up and puts me on his back. He's giving me a piggyback ride all the way to the subway.

"Wow, you're light.

《Wow, you're a thing.

"Meanie..."

"I can drop you."

《You won't.

"But I'll run at full speed."

《We aren't even out the door yet.

As soon as I said that, Denny started running at full speed out the door as if he was starring in a track race.

"What you say about not running, Mars?"

《I didn't think you'll actually do it!

_subway_

《Thanks, Denny.

"You're welcome, princess."

《Oh wow, I'm a princess?

"Oh sorry, my queen."

《I'm blushing. 

"You were being sarcastic, weren't you, Mars?"

《Yeah, I was.

"Welp, see you tommorow. I guess."

《See ya.

I walk onto the subway. It was packed, reallt packed. So packed, I couldn't move halfway throughout the train. I squeeze my way to at least get a seat. The train started bumping over things, making the train shake. People ignored it. I guess it didn't effect them because when that happened, I fell on a blonde.

《I'm sorry!

I got off the blonde girl quickly and helped her off the floor.

《It's okay.

《No, I'm Sorry! Very Sorry!

《It was the train fault.

We started talking to each other but when she started to say her name, they called her stop and she got off.

●●●●●

I finally got home and flopped on my bed. I should call Denny and tell him that I made it home but I decided not to and just rest. 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short!

~*3rd person*~

@maria ross protection squag

denny's: so, did you make it home yet?

planet mars: Yeah.

snowi~shesky: Why didn't you call us?

planet mars: I was tired. It's been a wheel full of events. First, Mustang came up to our table. Second, Sheska almost his eyes out with a plastic fork. Third, He read my notebook out loud in front of the class. Fourth, on the train, it shook and I fell on a blonde.

snowi~shesky: Okay! You know I get defensive when it comes to my mother and friends.

denny's: u pointed a FORK. what's a fork gonna do?

snowi~shesky: IDK.

planet mars: Wait, aren't you guys in class?

snowi~shesky: Ms. Curtis let us off.

planet mars: Oh. What about the Mustgang?

denny's: you mean the musty gang?

planet mars: Except Kain and Havoc, they cool. Roy is the only musty one XD

denny's: speaking of kain...

denny's:** _@snowi~sheski_ **i think kain likes somebodyyyyy

snowi~sheski: Me? No! He doesn't want a bookworm like me!

planet mars: Let me fix that sentence for you. 

planet mars: He does want a bookworm like me!

snowi~sheski: Nah, he doesn't.

denny's: he does! you're the only nice and adorable person there!

snowi~sheski: What about that blonde Maria fell on? 

denny;s: OH SHE FELL ON A BLONNNNDDDEEEEE?

denny's: WAS SHE CUUUU TTTTE?

planet mars: I didn't even catch her name. She left before I can get it.

planet mars: And Sheska...

snowi~sheski: What?

planet mars: I'm going to chase you when I walk into the school, run.

snowi~sheski: Oh, nice scare...

planet mars: i'm serious.

snowi~sheski: Oh my god, you're actually serious.

denny's: you know mars type in low capital, she's not playing. 

planet mars and i'm going to eat your sushi, denny.

denny's: NUUUUUUU!

planet mars: >:)))

OOOOO

Maria brushes her hair, she needed to make sure no-one touched her hair. She wanted a fully texture going on her hair even though it was already fluffy. Her hair was based on her mother anyways.

She walks out the door, hoping nobody would remember the notebook incident with Mustang or every would just forget about it and just return to a normal day.

Her phone started buzzing, it was Denny.

The train was moving, on it's way to the school. It usually takes 40 minutes to get to the actual school so she still had time to get there.

She saw the blonde girl she fell on again. 

At school

"You're almost late!" Sheska says, pointing a finger at her. Maria was ready for another lecture from her.

"What did I tell you about being late?!"

《I wasn't late, mom!

《>:((( You were almost late.

《Stop writing, Ms. Curtis is in the class.

Ms. Curtis steps into the classroom.

"Good morning, class. Today we have a new student."

The new student walks into the classroom, Maria eyes widen. She saw the blonde hair. It was her.

"Her name is Riza Hawkeye."

《Is that her?

《Yep, sure is.

Riza waves at the class with a little golden smile. 

"She came from east all the way to central, want to introduce yourself?"

She nods as she goes to the wipeboard.

**Hi, I'm Riza Hawkeye and I moved here from East to Central! The schools at East wasn't nice so I transferred to Central. I hope I can make some nice friends! **

Ms. Curtis face was a happy grin as soon she saw Maria.

"Maria, can you please show Riza around the school?"

《Yeah.

Maria got up from her seat while 98% of the class complained that she had to take to new girl around the school. 

They went into lockers then made their way to the library. 

《In case you didn't know, I'm Maria. I think we met at the train.

《Yeah, we fell over.

《Why aren't you talking? I can hear you.

《I can't hear me :P

At that moment, Maria realized...

This girl was deaf, completely deaf. Even if she wanted to speak, she couldn't hear her own words.

《I'm deaf. I can't hear anything or anyone. Why aren't you speaking?

《I can't. I'm mute.

"Hi mute, I'm deaf!"

That was the first time Maria have ever heard a deaf person talk...or ever seen a deaf person. 

《You speaked? I thought you were deaf.

《And I thought you were american.

《You watch vines?

《That's why I love subtitles!

《Um, can I get your # so we can friends?

《Sure!

They write their numbers and walk out the library. 

Maria was happy that she found a person like her...a person that was finally like her.

Lunch

Maria sat at her table in complete joy as the the two looked at her in wonder.

"Soooo, how was she like? Is she cute? Was she nice? Did she hurt you?" Denny rambled on with his questions.

"Denny, let her breathe! Let her insert air into her body first."

《I'm so happy rn.

"Why?" Sheska tilted her head.

《I finally met someone like me! 

"She's mute?"

《No! Deaf!

"Sheska, I think we found another girl in the group!"


	3. Three

Maria saw Riza and singled her to the table.

<<Hello.

"Aha, I'm Denny Brosh, the master of this wonderful tabl-"

Sheska puts her hand on his head and pushes it down.

"Sorry about him! I'm Sheska and his name is Denny. I guess you're Riza, correct?"

<<What did you say?

"I'm Sheska and he's Denny."

<<She's deaf...

"Oh, so-" 

<<Sorry! I'm Sheska and he's Denny.

<<I'm Riza.

<<Nice to meet you!

<<Nice to meet you too.

"Hey, Shesk. Do you know who's class we have next?"

<<Mr. H then Mr. Curtis."

"Aw shit. We have him again."

<<Don't make fun of Mr. H. That's my boy right there.

<<I was talking about Mr. Curtis, Mars.

<<Mars, that's cute.

<<We need to make you one. How about Ri?

<<I like that!

"Psh, nerds. I'm sorry if they're boring. That's just them."

"Ugh, leave us alone already, Roy. It's the 2nd year of high school." Sheska complained.

<<Can you repeat that?

"Why do I need to repeat that, babe?"

<<Hold on. She isn't your babe, first of all.

"Just leave them alone, Mustang." Catalina walks over to the table.

"And why should I?"

"Because you're going to do the stupidest thing on earth and hook up with the new girl already when you don't even know her yet."

"Get him."

"And you're not even good looking enough to get a girl."

"Get him!"

"So you might as well go back to your little table and complain about being single there."

"GET HIM!"

(btw Denny was saying get him and everytime Roy got roasted, he would yell "Get him." louder and louder.)

"WELL, DAMN YOU, REBECCA!" Roy yelled as he sat back at his table.

"Sorry about that, guys!"

<<What did he say?

"Um, you can talk. You know that, right?"

"Oh..."

"Um..."

"She's deaf..."

"Oh, goodie! She didn't hear all of that hassle."

<<Can you tell me what he said?

<<He called you babe and called us nerds.

<<Oh...

"Do you even remember our names?"

"Sheska, Maria, and Danny."

"Denny..."

"Oh, sorry Danny."

"Denny."

"So anyways, um, we need more members for our cheerleaders so, if any of you are interested--"

"No, sorry Catalina. We don't even do sports."

"Aw, that's too bad."

"Well, thank you anyways, Rebecca."

"Buh-bye!"

Catalina leaves the table.

"Why did you reject her like that?"

"I don't like cheerleaders and plus people overall is my worst enemy. I prefer books.

"But why?"

"I'm tired of hearing "LET'S GO, CENTRAL HIGH." almost every single fucking minute. It's annoying."

"That's tough."

"Look, you just ruined my whole mood."

The bell rang.

OOOO

"Time for poems everyone." Mr. H passed out some paper to everyone as they started writing

(Based on actual poems I wrote irl then threw away.

Riza Hawkeye:

甘い花  
甘い花  
どうしてあなたはとても酸っぱいですか  
先日あなたが与えた愛  
あなたは愛に支払う代価があることを忘れた  
何かあると思った。  
代わりに、偽のダイヤモンドリングをくれました。  
甘い花甘い花

Maria Ross:

Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

Did it hurt when you crawled from hell? 

Did it hurt when you got thrown in the wall?

Did it hurt when life all of a sudden smacked you in the face?

Did it hurt when that knife hit your bare skin?

Did it hurt when your life flashed in your eyes?

Denny Brosh:

Let's

Get

Beautiful

Tomorrow

Queen

Sheska:

Stop kink-shaming

Stop Skinny-shaming

Just stop shaming overall.

OOOO

"Good job, class. It's time to read our poems."

"Maria, you first."

<<Sorry, can you at least read it?

"Sure."

(since i'm lazy to write the rest, let's timeskip to end of the day where everyone ride their bikes home except for riza and maria because life.)

<<So, you like it so far?

<<It seems fun.

The girls get on the train as it moves to their stop.

<<Well, I text you when I get home.

<<See ya, Ri!

<<Bye!

Maria was tired of the day and took a shower and wondered what tomorrow was going to be like.

She sucessfully passed out on her bed after dinner and fell asleep.


	4. Game time!

@_**maria ross protection squag**_

**snowi~sheski: **so we stealing phones now.

**denny's:** GIVE ME BACK MY ACCOUNT, DENNY!

**planet mars:** What the hell?

**snowi~sheski: YOU STOLE MY PHONE!**

**denny's: I DIDN'T! >:(**

**snowi~sheski: **SINCE WE ARE STEALING PHONES, I STOLE UR ACCOUNT!

**denny's: meanie >:(((**

**planet mars: I literally just woke up and...i'm slightly confused.**

**snowi~sheski: u know that text i gave u?**

**planet mars: Yeah.**

**snowi~sheski: that was ALLLLLLLL SHESKAA A A A A A AA A A A A A A A A A A A A A A **

**denny's: WELL, IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU KEEP LEAVING YOUR PHONE ALONE WITH ME WITHOUT A PASSCODE!**

**planet mars: **HOLD UP, YOU HAVE NO PASSCODE XD

**denny's: yes...**

**planet mars: pFFT, no wonder she took it. **

**denny's: Anyways, are we going to the game?**

**planet mars: I'll think about it.**

**snowi~sheski: i probably will.**

**denny's: We getting merch or what? It's a Saturday.**

**planet mars: Great, I have to refill my fridge and now get merch AND tickets to the game. Ya'll just making me broke.**

**denny's: Aw, Mars...you don't have to get tickets, it's free for us.**

**snowi~sheski: maybe, i'll get ri to join us.**

**planet mars: we need to invite Ri to the discord.**

**planet mars: well, i'm going to the store. ttyl.**

* * *

  1. **Get food.**
  2. **Get merch for my friends**
  3. **Be broke for the rest of my life. **

Maria grabs her ticket and leaves.

Her day was already booked, only to know that she has to get school merch for the game and go to the game. She really didn't care for the school games as much as the rest of the school did. It wasn't really exciting since the cheerleader were basic, the players didn't get no points, and something would happen that wasn't necessary almost every game. Sheska thought the same about the games but this time she was really excited and wanted them to go.

<<Sir, is there anymore room?

"I'm sorry, sweetie. All the room on the train is booked for right now. Try next time."

The train door closed as it took off.

This was just great.

* * *

"Get on, Mars!" Sheska yelled as Maria gets on the bike.

<<You came here fast.

"I pedaled faster than anyone here."

<<Well, you ready?

"Yeah, hold on!"

* * *

"So, why you didn't just call a taxi?"

<<I wasn't going to spend more money on a car.

"Did Riza answer?"

<<She said she'll be making us shirts.

"You don't have to spend any money!"

<<I still got groceries to take care off but thanks for dropping me off.

"You're welcome!"

Sheska pedals away.

* * *

(Alright, let me sum the outfits up for you. Everyone has an 'If lost, return to Maria' and then Maria has a 'Keep them' shirt. Maria and Riza are wearing jeans, Denny is wearing shorts, and Sheska is wearing them short overalls, got it? Okay!)

The game

"Ah, Central high is making quite the score here! And touchdown! Here comes Jean Havoc, running in with the ball." (I'm trying my best, alright!)

"Why did I even decide to come?" Sheska complained.

<<Well, it was your idea.

"And he makes a touchdown! Now here comes a performance from the cheerleaders!"

"Oh god, here comes the cringe."

"Central high, let's go!" The cheerleaders yell.

"3...2...1" Sheska gets up from her seat and stands on it.

"What are you doing?" Denny looks at her.

"Something legendary that will stand in this high school forever."

Sheska begin to stomp her feet and clap her hands.

(Alright, if you went to almost all your school events/games. You should know what she's doing. In case, you don't, listen to more Queen then! jk, [Here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tJYN-eG1zk) Yes, I looked up the lyrics btw)

"Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise. Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday. You got mud on your face, you big disgrace. Kicking your can all over your place, singin'."

"We will, we will rock you..." Sheska slients down but before she can get off the her seat and sit down in defeat, Kain gets on his seat and sings with her.

"We will, we will rock you!"

Denny and Maria gets up from seats and stand on it, following the rhythm as the others who was sitting down banged their seats.

"Buddy, you're a young man, hard man. Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday. You got blood on your face, you big disgrace. Waving your banner all over the place."

The 2 people turned into 3 then into the whole arena.

"We will, we will rock you! We will, we will rock you!"

"We will, we will rock you! We will, we will rock you!"

Just like that, the song was over and everyone applaud, especially at to having enough courage to stand up to an entire school, interrupt the cheerleaders, and singing one of the most iconic Queen songs.

They thought the song was good luck to the game since right after, they won the game.

* * *

<<I'm so proud of you, Shesk!

"No need to be proud, be proud of Kain since he did save me from public embarrassment!"

"Sheska saved herself from almost strangling herself at the game with a Queen's song."

<<I didn't hear any of it so all I have to say good job!

<<It's okay. I couldn't sing with them so we are both equal!

Sheska eyes Kain for a little bit before running over there.

"Hey, thank you for saving me from public embarrassment."

"It's nothing really. I just didn't want you to get embarrassed in front of almost 300 people."

"Well, thank you anyways."

"See you!"

"See you too!"

Sheska runs back to her group as her friends look at her.

"Ooh, I think Sheski-Beari got a crush."

"I do not!"

<<Oh, yes you do!

"You're all meanies. I just said thank you and that's all."

"You probably gave him your number."

<<She probably did.

"I-I'll see you Monday."

<<You're riding with Denny?

"Yeah, I offering her a ride."

<<So basically a free uber.

"Yeah, something like that."

<<You guys know the rules, text us when you get home.

"Okay, Mars! See you guys!"

<<Bye!

Denny and Sheska leave, leaving Maria and Riza alone.

<<So, what do we do?

<<How about the beach? It's really pretty when it's night time.

<<We walk?

<<I mean, I can give you a piggyback ride there so you won't have to suffer from your feet being in pain when you get there.

<<I'll try.

Maria bends down, allowing Riza to get on her back.

<<Ready?

<<Yeah.

Maria runs down the hill which was leading to the game. It was Maria's first time having this much fun. She was happy that she went to the game.

* * *

The two girls sit on the sand. It was cold than the weather.

<<So, do you live alone?

Riza nods.

<<Is it boring?

<<Not really.

<<I live alone too and it's pretty boring not having anyone around.

<<I do admit, it does get pretty boring sometimes.

<<Is it okay if I asked to you want to live with me?

<<We only met each other for only 3 days and you're asking to live together, Mars? If I knew better, I think you have a crush on me.

<<Bold of you to assume that I have crush on you.

<<Sure. Even though I have to move my stuff now.

<<You don't. I can ask Denny to move the things in for you.

<<What is it with you and Denny?

<<We've been friends since childhood. He helped me when the times were rough.

<<What about Sheska?

<<Met her when she was getting bullied by the cheerleaders. I have to say that she is pretty sweet but don't get on her bad side.

<<How do I do that?

<<Mentions about mothers and cheerleaders.

<<Why she hates cheerleaders so much?

<<One of them got real heartless and threw a football at her mother's heart when she was about 9. She ended up in the hospital and is still there to this day.

<<I can see why. I would hate it too if someone threw a football at my mother's chest too.

Riza yawn and places her head on Maria's lap.

<<Tired?

<<Yeah.

Riza gets on Maria's back as Maria walks home with her new roommate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- is sign language  
<< is writing  
Some Sheska and Kain time!

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Ms. Curtis." The class said.

It was a new day, which meant new week, which also meant new problems. The problem was that this week was gym. It seemed like the gym teacher, Mr. Curtis didn't understand when somebody says "I can't run!" or "I'm sick and I might throw up because of..." It was pain to Maria since Mr. Curtis didn't understand sign language.

"Since, we have a deaf student in the class, we have someone to teach us sign language."

"Do we have to learn? Why can't we just write?" Roy complained as usual.

"We need to learn sign language so in case Riza or Maria forgets their notebook, we can talk with them."

"Why does Maria needs to learn sign language? She can hear."

"Like I said, in case Maria forgets her notebook, she can communicate better and we can still talk to us better."

Most of the class complained about the early morning sign language classes.

<<Aren't you excited?

<<The others aren't.

"If you need any help, ask myself or Maria and Riza."

* * *

"Today's reading is To Kill a Mockingbird. Mr. H is out sick so he won't be here today but he will be here tomorrow." Ms. Curtis turns a page in the book.

"When he was nearly thirteen, my brother Jem got his arm badly broken at the elbow. Denny, read."

"When it healed, and Jem’s fears of never being able to play football were assuaged, he was seldom self-conscious about his injury."

"Sheska."

"His left arm was somewhat shorter than his right; when he stood or walked, the back of his hand was at right angles to his body, his thumb parallel to his thigh."

Ms. Curtis was aiming at students to read. It was all fun until it got to Riza.

"Riza."

-What word are on?

-Start at I said.

Riza took a big breathe before reading.

"I said if he wanted to take a broad view of the t-sorry...thing...i-i-it really began w...Andrew Jackson. Simon F-Fli...no...Flinch w-would have never pa-paddled...Alabalma...Alabama? W-we were too o-old t-to settle an argeement with a fight so-"

-That's good enough, Riza. Thank you.

Almost all the class laughed. 

"That isn't funny, class. Roy."

"Alright."

"Being-sorry, um. Be-being southerners, i-it was...um...we-no r-record-" He mocked her.

"Roy, get out the class. That behavior is unacceptable."

"Fine, it's not my fault that she can't read." Roy rolled his eyes as he slapped the door.

"I'm sorry, where was we again?"

* * *

-I'm sorry for him. He's just like that.

-It's okay. I'm used to it. They used to make fun of me when I was in the east.

-I'm pretty much used to bullying here. It's normal.

-The cheerleader seems nice.

-She isn't. If you're looking for nice, go to my friends, Kain, or Miles. That's the only thing that's nice here.

-Really? 

-Yeah.

"Hi, um...I-I'm sorry for my friends behavior..."

<<It's fine, Kain. 

"And Riza...sorry for h-him..."

<<It's okay. I'm used to it already.

"Morning, Ladies." Denny and Sheska walked over to the girls.

<<Mornin~

<<Morning! :)

"I see you guys aren't ready for gym. Are you ready for Mr. Curtis?"

-No.

"I get it, I'm not ready for him either." Kain let out a little laugh.

"Such lovebirds." Denny says, pushing Sheska into Kain.

"W-what?!"

"W-WELL, IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S T-TIME FOR ME TO GO. SEE Y-YOU LATER!" Kain runs off.

"Anyways, I think Mr. Curtis might let you guys off. Especially you, Riza."

"No, Denny...he's going to murder her for not listening."

<<We don't know until we actually get there.

"You're right, Mars."

* * *

"3 laps around the gym as a warmup."

"A warmup?..."

Riza sat there.

"I won't repeat it twice. Go do 3 laps."

"Mr. Curtis. She's deaf."

<<What did you say?

"Do 3 laps."

His beard was covering his mouth so Riza couldn't read his lips.

-What did you say?

"She's deaf!"

-I couldn't hear you, sir.

To save her from punishment by Mr. Curtis, Maria walks over to the blonde and the bearded man.

<<She's deaf. She cannot hear.

"She can't hear?"

Maria nods as he apologizes.

<<He said sorry and do 3 laps around the gym.

-Okay!

Denny sighed.

"Back at it again with Ross saving another student from punishment."

<<It's just a part of me.

* * *

"Today, we'll be playing dodgeball."

The whole class sighs and complained. Dodgeball meant that glasses were about to be broken, weak kids was about to die because of the strong people throwing the balls extremely hard. Dodgeball was meant for people to take out their anger.

"Denny, Maria, Sheska, Miles, and Riza on the left. Olivier, Roy, Kain, Jean, and Rebecca on the right."

Mr. Curtis handed everyone balls and started the game.

After a few minutes of missed shots, people were finally starting to get hit.

First was Jean due to his idiotic purposes.

Next was Rebecca due to trying to hit Denny but only getting hit herself. She made a little fuss before leaving the gym entirely.

Last was Olivier due to just accidentally throwing balls on the wall. She ended up getting Denny out.

It was 4 against 2. 

"Listen here, nerd. We either win or we either lose. If we lose, you are DEAD!"

"But it's only dodgeball..."

"Just throw the damn dodgeballs."

Roy started throwing the balls extremely hard and ended up hitting Sheska in the face, making her glasses fall off.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Denny goes to get her glasses but Roy throws another ball at her glasses, breaking them.

"MY GLASSES! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THESE COST?!"

"Oh shit, bookworm angry." Everyone stepped back away from Sheska. It was all fun and games until you break her glasses on purpose. She would turn into a different person.

(no, like deadass, if someone breaks my glasses, accident or not. we going to the eye doctor and you paying for my new glasses. hope you can pay $100!)

Sheska picks up a ball and starts throwing them at Roy.

"Sheska, calm dow-" Denny attempts to grab her from throwing the halls but was stopped by Miles.

"Leave her alone, we might have an advantage."

-Shouldn't we do something?

\- No, this happens many times.

Sheska ends up throwing one of the halls on Kain's shoulder.

"Ow..." Kain says as he sits down, leaving Roy by himself.

"You're fucking dead, nerd." Roy says, squeezing one of the balls in his hands as Kain shook in fear.

Sheska threw another one at Roy but he dodged it, throwing a ball at Sheska. She also dodged it but it hit Miles instead. Miles went to sit with Olivier.

"Calm down, Sheska. You got this!" Riza yelled.

Roy laughed.

"You wanted THAT in your team? She can't even hear-" He interrupted by a ball hitting his leg.

It wasn't Sheska though, it was Maria.

-Snooze you lose!

Maria sticked out her tounge.

"Left side wins-" Mr. Curtis was interrupted by Catalina.

"Nuh-uh! That was a foul! They won because some idiot got mad because her little glasses broke! I demand a rematc-"

"Wow, I got mad because my glasses broke? Hell yeah, I did! Those were 300 dollars!"

"You can like but some new ones, ya know?"

"No, actually I can't. The way my bank account was set up, looks like I gotta save up 300 again, ya know?"

"Maybe if you wasn't so careless, you would have kept them longer than your mother has been in the hospital."

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me. If you wasn't so careless, you would have kept them longer than your mother has been in the hospital."

"So, you're comparing MY MOTHER to my glasses!"

"Um, yeah. I am."

"Maybe if you kept your dignity longer than you can keep your panties on, you might can actually get somewhere!" 

Sheska ran off with tears in her eyes as Maria, Denny, and Riza ran after her.

They found her crying in the hallway. 

"It's alright." Riza touched Sheska's shoulder.

"I didn't know why I said that..I lost control of my words..."

"I get it. My mother died when I young."

"I-I called her a slut. She just mentioned my mom and I just snapped."

"It's okay to be mad. I understand."

"Can I just be alone for a few minutes...?"

<<Sure. 

They walk away.

"Hey, Shes-"

"I already know that you're sorry, Kain."

"Are you okay?"

"No, I just called Rebecca an slut because I was just mad."

"She shouldn't have mentioned your mother."

"She shouldn't have started the damn argument at all!"

"Listen, how much money you have?"

"None."

"I know you're lying. Really, how much you have?"

"Are you trying to rob me in a nice way?"

"Nope!"

"I have $12 right now."

"Hand me it. I promise I'm not going to do ANYTHING with it!"

"Fine..."

Sheska hands Kain her money.

"I'll see you friday!"

"Wait what?!"

Before she can chase him, he already left.

* * *

<<You're okay?

"Mhm. I think Kain just tried to rob me."

"Want me to beat him up for you?" Denny joked.

"No!"

"Sup, losers."

<<Leave us alone, Roy.

"O-our friend needs comfort!"

"Shut up, deaf. You can't even hear what I'm saying."

"Or..." Rebecca quickly grabs the hearing aids from her ears.

"Good eye, Rebecca!"

Rebecca throws them down and stomps on them until it was into tiny pieces.

"Great! Now you can't hear anything we say!"

"Y-yeah, I-I can! I can speak! I can speak!"

"Then why you need hearing aids?"

"I can lips read!"

<<Read lips.

"Pfft, lips read? You can't even say the words right!"

"I can!"

"If you can then hear this, you aren't important or special."

Catalina walks away from the group.

[Alrighty, next class is next chapter. Also when I say "Love I or I read" Riza can't hear her words and struggles with words side since she's deaf so I'm doing that on purpose. See ya next chapter!]

[p.s, I'm giving y'all more Mariza next chapter.]


	6. Six

"Riza, are you okay?" Denny asked in a concerned voice.

<<Yeah.

<<I told you Rebecca wasn't nice.

"Forget nice. She's far from it." Sheska picked up her book and started reading.

"She is far from nice...now she's coming for us because OF SOMEBODY WHO COULDN'T KEEP THEIR THOUGHTS TO THEMSELVES!" Denny said, pissed off now that Rebecca is coming for them to ruin the year WITH the Mustgang.

"Well, it wasn't my...calm down, Sheska...just think of Edward Cullen naked and you'll be fine..."

Denny slowly walks up to Sheska and whispers in her ear. "The movie is better than the books...and Bella is an whore..." He moved away before flame started.

"First of all, that trash ass movie will never suppress the book. Second of all, she is not an whore. There!" Sheska continued to read her book.

"Wow...she kept her cool for once." Roy scoffed as he turned back around.

"Wow...y-"

"Sheska, calm down before you get murdered by a man..." Denny pushes her book back up to her face.

Not even a few minutes later, Kain runs in full speed into the classroom, carrying a new pair of glasses. He walks over to the girl and hands her the glasses,

"Aw, you shouldn't have."

<<It's love at first sight, Riza.

<<Future high school sweethearts!

Maria giggled at the comment.

Oh, she almost forgot about the thing she wanted to ask this morning. She handed Maria the note.

'will you go on a date w/me?' The note read.

Maria gave the blonde an happy and excited look.

<<Sure.

"You talk about me and Sheska but look at your girls, Denny."

Denny looks at the two girls and see the conversation all happy. It was like all his happiness came together and made friends with each other because he almost yelled at the girls was going on a date.

"My kids are going on an d-" Sheska covers Denny's mouth and handed Maria back her notebook.

"Congrats on the date...?"

"Yeah! Have fun!" Kain cheered.

* * *

Sheska and Denny drove Maria and Riza at the flea market. It was filled with fruit and vegetables. It was weird for a date but it was cheap and free unless Riza or Maria wanted something. It smelt amazing. The fruit made the room fresh and fruity. They walked around for a few hours and gotten some fruit while they were there. It wasn't too long before Rebecca was spotted in the crowd of people by Maria and it wasn't too long before Rebecca noticed them and walked over to the girls.

"Look, if it isn't the cat and the cat's back scratcher. I guess you couldn't leave ME alone, huh?"

<<But you found us.

"Ugh! That isn't the point. The point is why are YOU here, Miss Deaf?! You aren't on a date, are you?"

Riza had in her hearing aids at the moment so she was able to hear everything she was saying (backup pairs)

"We wasn't...we were going shopping..."

"Oh. My. Gosh! You were on a date! This is totally going on the school blog!" Rebecca pulls out her phone and takes a picture of the two then she begins typing in the fastest typing speed Maria had ever seen in her life.

<<Let's go, Ri...

Boom! Just like that, the date was ruined. Maria and Riza just decided to head out to the lake and sit there until the sun goes down for an date.

<<How is it like living with me now?

<<Fun but stressing. You stay up too late but hell, do you know how to bake! There was like 2 cakes when I came back.

<<Welcome to Maria Ross home where I stay up and cook!

<<Do you know when I'm getting my stuff moved in?

<<I think Denny's too weak so we MIGHT have to move your stuff in by hand.

<<Okay, Miss Armstrong.

* * *

"What did he say?"

<<I don't know. No respond. He never answers the questions.

Maria picked up Riza in bridal style all the way to her house and fell asleep.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bro, i'm about to throw myself out the window b/c ao3 doesn't save your stuff and i accidentally exited out of ao3 and wasted 1,000 words i can't get back. i. hate. life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey google, how do you commit out window and don't regenerate?
> 
> *bashes head against keyboard b/c ao3 doesn't save your work and i accidentally exited out and it dIDN'T SASDBVSFVGSDFJSDJBDBJ*  
*srry, rage quit*
> 
> HALLOWEEN TIME, BITCHES!
> 
> Also, it's been a long time since I did Maria's POV.

"Alright. So, we got four costumes ideas. M&M, Naruto, Twilight, or Spies." Sheska says, pulling out the paper of all our costumes ideas. None of this was agreed to. We didn't want it but I know that as soon as Sheska said "Naruto." Denny pointed at the picture as fast as he can.

"Naruto! Let's do it."

Riza joined in.

"But..we didn't ask for any of this."

"I AGREE!"

"WELL, WHEN DID YOU LAST CHOSE THE COSTUMES?!"

An argument. What we needed. Alright, let me sum this up for you while they argue. 

Every single year around October, our school has an annual costume contest. 1-6 people can join. Every year...every single year...Either the Mustgang win or Catalina's group come behind with their sparkly outfits and snatch away the victory. The closest thing we ever got to an victory is 4th place or most creative. Many of you would say, "Oh, 4th place isn't THAT bad!" 4th place in our class means that you can't dress up for SHIT...but people just want to be nice. Most creative means that the teachers just didn't want to hurt your feelings by saying "Your costumes are absolute shit...but good shit." They just give you an paper award that you'll probably lose as soon as you bring it home. Why we get those are because...

  1. Sheska makes the costumes and it usually turns out NOTHING like the picture. The picture is all black and sexy. What we come out in is garbage bags.
  2. Denny gets shit mixed up. We say Pokémon, he says DBZ.
  3. I usually be forgetful most of the time and leave some piece of the costume that I need for the actual costume at home.

But this year. All of that is going to change. 

I quickly grab my notebook and show them the idea I had in mind.

<<Pokémon! I can be Ash!

"I was thinking Pokémon too, Mars." Denny grabs the paper and writes the idea.

"Pikachu!" Riza blurted out. It was adorable. And she did this little smile...oh my god.

"Settled. Sheska can be Misty, Maria is Ash, and Riza is Pikachu."

"What about you?" Sheska asked.

"Raichu." 

"So, Pokémon?" 

We all agreed and Sheska put a star next to the idea. 

( just in case you wanna see what it looks like ---> [here!](https://www.canva.com/design/DADnu9IJXO0/XA3d1WA5zOgkKCK0WYGSzw/view?utm_content=DADnu9IJXO0&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=homepage_lightbox)

* * *

(3RD PERSON)

They all agreed to go to Sheska's house and try on the costumes. They made sure everything was perfect. Sheska had gotten the costumes right. Denny didn't mix anything up. Maria made sure everything she needed was in her bookbag.

"Alright, Mars. I made sure that your jacket was good and ready to go. Tell me if it fits." Sheska handed Maria the jacket.

She puts on the jacket and replied with an thumbs up.

"Great!" 

Denny grabbed his costume and puts it on.

"Wow, you actually made it like the picture."

"I could easily take it back, Captain Sarcasm." 

"Ooh, sass with a nice-"

"SHut up, idiot!" A hand went across Denny's face.

"You're a meanie." Denny whined as he placed his hand on his face.

"You're a pervert." Sheska said, handing Riza an Pikachu onesie.

Riza puts it on and smiles.

<<It looks cute!

<<Thank you :) <3

* * *

( costumes : [Riza's costume,](https://www.kigukawaii.com/products/pikachu-kids-character-kigurumi-onesie) [Maria's costume,](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/443252788302462023/) [Sheska's costume,](https://www.aliexpress.com/i/32782933908.html) [Denny's costume.](https://www.4kigurumi.com/pokemon-raichu-onesie-halloween-pajamas) )

(hulluween speekhall is on hulluween)


	8. Happy HALLOWEEN, BOYS!

"Spooky time! We ready, boys!" Denny said.

"I thought we were girls." Sheska said.

Halloween is Maria and Denny's favorite holiday. They carried on the tradition of trick or treating and stealing the take one baskets for years. (Don't lie, you don't take one.) Unlike the others who went to haunted houses, Maria would just stand outside and watch Denny scream like an little girl while she just laughed. Riza on the other hand never had anything to do with halloween. She didn't get why everyone celebrated it. it was just some kids in some costumes for an day. What more is it?

"Alright, we want 2nd place. 4th place means you're bad, 3rd means you're more average, 2nd means you're kinda good but not there yet, 1st means you're the best." Sheska pulls out the paper. It was an big poster with everyone's faces on it. 

"Shouldn't we get 1st place then?" Denny pulled the face and stuck it on 1st place.

"No because Little Miss Perfect is already going to GET first place.-" Every word that came out of her mouth was every sign of her anger coming out. "AND THEN SHE'S GOING TO COMPLAIN ABOUT HOW SHE DESERVES AN HIGHER PLACE AND SHE'S GOING TO BE AN LITTLE BRAT AND WHINE ABOUT IT UNTIL SHE GETS WHAT SHE WANTS BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT ALL CHEERLEADERS DO!-" Denny handed Sheska an pillow to scream in. Successfully, she does and calmed down before glass was thrown in anyone's way.

"We'll never get done if you just rant about Catalina...and the other girls...and the existence of cheerleaders..."

"Okay... I'm sorry..." Sheska calmed down as everybody laughed.

* * *

There it was. The school has mostly skeletons and other spooky things. The trophy was on the stand. Here we go...

Ms. Izumi called out the names.

"Number one: M&Ms."

(pretend like the other students costumes matter, they don't.)

"Number thirty: Pokemon!"

The group came out and held on to god. So many people were there. Last year was about 100, now it's close to 400. What?!

They was panicking mostly but made it through with a bunch of cute smiles from Riza that made everyone 'awww'.

They made their way off the stage and the next team came up.

Mustgang...

They looked like cowboys or some shit. Maria thought they were cowboys.

After they got off, here was the real problem.

Catalina came out with her group. Heathers to cancel out the whole show. The whole hammer and ball set, the poses, and the costumes were on point. 

She winked at the crowd before walking off the stage and giving Riza an shove with her shoulder.

"The moment of truth. Who are the winners! Let's see..." Ms. Izumi pulled out an blue envelope. 

"Okay, um, 4th place: M&Ms."

The crowd cheered as the group got up on stage and got their trophy.

"3rd place: Team Mustang." 

Roy's mouth dropped. Everybody's else did too. They got on the stage and was awarded with a tiny bronze trophy.

"2nd place: Team Catalina."

"What. The. Fuck?" She mummers as she walked onto the stage with her group and was handed a sliver trophy.

"Wait, if they got 3rd place and we got 2nd, that means..."

"1st place: Pokemon!"

The group cheered as they got on stage. Kain was about to cheer with them but Roy held him back.

They recieved the gold trophy and cheered on the way out.

* * *

"Riza and Maria, you guys have it. Maria got the idea and Riza looked adorable." Sheska gave the trophy one last kiss before handing to Maria.

<<Thank you! You made the costumes though so there is some credit!

"Thanks!"

"She made it look like the picture finally." Denny teased as Sheska hit him on the head.

Rebecca slow clapped as she walked pass.

"Haunted house, Mars! Pleasseeeee."

<<No!

"I'll do it."

-Don't.

"I'll do it when you think I won't."

-Brosh, don't!

Denny sadden his eyes and pouts his lips. Maria rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

<<Fine!

He cheered as he lifted his best friend up in the air.

"Thank you!"

"Are you going to the haunted house?" Kain asked.

"Mhm." 

"Um, can I go with you guys? Mustang bringing me to the real scary one and I don't want to scream like a little girl."

"You can come with us if you like!"

"I can! Thank you!" Kain gave Sheska a hug.

"Lovebirds." Denny said as he put Maria down.

* * *

The outside looked scary enough and by the screams, it looked terrifying enough to scare grown men. It was funny until they actually walked in. Kain and Sheska was arm in arm but he looked like he was ready to run if anything popped out. Denny was regretting his choices and Maria was ready to leave from the get-go. Riza's arm were around Maria's waist and she was squeezing onto it. She could tell that the blonde was scared but they were already far ahead and there was no turning back. 

They was walking down the dark hallway when a girl with a white dress and dark hair came down and scared the living shit out of Denny. Sheska was complained about how did it scare him. Riza held on tighter and buried her face into Maria's shirt.

"Maria, I'm scared..."

She took a sigh before taking out her notepad.

_It's just people in costumes. Nothing is going to get you._

That made Riza even more scared.

They walked through another empty hallway and heard a chainsaw behind them. Kain carried Sheska bridal style and dipped, Denny became flash, and Maria and Riza was left alone as the man kept getting closer. Maria made sure nothing was going to happen to Riza while she was here so she booked it while carrying Riza on her back.

They all made it out and nobody got hurt.

* * *

It was about 12 in the morning when they made it home. Maria carried Riza to her bed and placed her down. Her costume was replaced with her bear onesie and Maria's was replaced with a white t-shirt and adidas shorts. Maria laid in the bed with Riza. The blonde's arm was around Maria's stomach and her legs were wrapped around her waist. Maria pushed a little bit of hair back and let her hand touch her smooth cheek. Riza didn't snore that loud but she did droll. Maria didn't care at all. 

-Night.

She let her face soak in her blonde hair before going to sleep with her blonde princess.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ya'll, i fucking know that thanksgiving ended yesterday but the only thing it's useful for is it's food and giving you obesity that will put you in a food coma.  
thank you.

The first snow came down. Maria pulled up the blinds to see a bunch of snow on the ground and everywhere around her home. She turned on the heat and wrapped Riza in every blanket she had. The home was warm. They didn't have any plans for today but Maria knew that the snow boarding part of her town is open. Her and Riza might go. Just them alone.

* * *

Riza woke up to a bunch of blankets around her. Jesus, was it a snowstorm last night? Nope, it was just some snow that they didn't even know about.

Riza went into the living room to see Maria turning on the small TV that Denny gave her. A movie was on. She didn't know what it was because she never really was a fan for movies.

Riza snuggled with Maria in the blankets. Gosh, she can so cute. Maria went to the menu and turned on the subtitles. She hit play and the movie started.

* * *

Maria and Riza had realized that they got too comfortable and fell asleep. Riza's legs were around Maria's waist and her arms were around her torso. She didn't want to get up but she need to make breakfast or else they were going to be hungry for the rest of the day until dinner or lunch. With a push of effort, Maria carefully took Riza's legs away from her waist and her arms from her torso. Maria placed a blanket on her and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Riza woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Smelt good. Wait... Where was Maria? She could have sworn that she was here when they fell asleep. Maybe she was the one cooking the eggs and bacon that smelt so good? Who knows? She got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Her thoughts were right. Maria is in the kitchen cooking the eggs and bacon. She pressed her head on the dark haired girl back. Maria felt a little tickle, turned around and saw the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life. The thought of Riza just being there was amazing. The thought of...

_Hozier?_

Maria turned off the stove and let the eggs and bacon sit there. (It wasn't even done.) She grabbed Riza's hearing aids from the counter then grabbed her phone. She went on Pandora and typed in one of her favorite songs.

_Now playing: Hozier- Almost (Sweet Music)_

<<Put your hearing aids on so you can hear the music.

Riza nodded as she grabbed the hearing aids from Maria's hand and inserted them into her ears.

_I came in from the outside._

_Burnt out from the joy ride._

_She likes to roll here in my ashes anyway._

_Played from the bedside._

Maria pulled Riza into the living room and started to... dance? It didn't matter. As long as she was with Maria.

_Is Stella By Starlight._

_That Was My Heart._

_The drums that start off Night And Day._

It started as little footsteps then proceeded to turn into huge footsteps. One step at a time. 

_The same type of music haunts her bedroom._

_I'm almost me again, she almost you._

A few seconds later and they were slow dancing in the living room.

_I wouldn't know where to start._

_Sweet Music playing In The Dark._

_Be still My Foolish Heart._

_Don't ruin this on me._

Maria felt Riza's heart beating from a mile away. Was this really happening right now?

One move after another...

_I wouldn't know where to start._

Another after another. 

_Sweet Music playing In The Dark._

Two seconds...

_Be still My Foolish Heart._

One second...

Their lips touched.

They did the thing.

They kissed.

Riza realized what she done and quickly ran upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it happened.


	10. Ten

Why did she do that?

Why?

It was so stupid!

Riza's mind was all around. It was a mistake for that kiss to happen. Hopefully, she would feel better. Denny and Sheska said that they were going to the Polar Express later on. 

* * *

Maria and Riza got on the train and to their shock, Denny was driving the train and Sheska was dressed up as a little elf. (Wouldn't be such a surprise since Sheska is the shortest of the group [4'11] and her love for reading.)

There were about 19 kids on the train just screaming for Santa. Even though it was annoying, they did stay quiet for the story though.

Riza didn't listen to the story but instead look out the window. Maria tapped her.

<<I'm sorry for what happened. It was an accident.

Although it was Riza's fault the kiss happened in the first place, she did accept the apology.

<<It's okay!

Sheska had finished the book and started to sing Christmas Carols with the other kids. Denny had started to sing along too.

...

"Have a merry Christmas and I hope to see you next time!" Sheska opened the train door as the kids got out and the new ones came in. Kain ended up walking in with one of those kids.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here!" 

Sheska laughed a little.

"Denny and I asked the person who runs this train to let us handle it."

"Oh, I got you a little something for you." Kain takes out his bag and pulls out a couple of books. It looked like it was just brought.

"You shouldn't have! Thank you so much, Kain!"

"I knew this would come in handy." Denny pulls out a mistletoe from the compartment raised it over Sheska's head. Kain noticed it.

"Um, Sheska...?" He points to the top of her head.

She looks up to see the mistletoe and looks foward to see Kain's lips attacted to hers.

The kids were grossed out and the adults were clapping (including Riza, Maria, and Denny.)

Denny almost screamed in excitement.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Denny picked up Sheska and spun her around until she got dizzy and fell onto Kain's chest.

"You got your first kiss, girly!"

...


End file.
